What's In a Name?
by FriendLey
Summary: The morning after Mera and Arthur's first night together. Complete


**Disclaimer: I do not own the DCEU or its characters.**

Arthur Curry was a big man who took up most of the bed space. He snored when slept and he couldn't keep his hands and legs to himself, not that Mera minded very much.

She discovered that on the first night they spent together.

His legs tangled with hers and his arms was curled around her waist, bringing her flush against his tattooed chest, enveloping her in his warmth. Her head was tucked under his chin and the loud rumbling coming from deep in his nostrils woke her.

The Princess of Xebel had thought something seriously wrong with the half-human King. Panicking, she untangled herself from his hold and woke him.

Arthur blinked bleary eyes at her and told her all about snoring.

"It's normal among humans. And it happens when I'm deeply asleep or really exhausted." Arthur cupped her cheek and lazily kissed her. "And you tired me out."

It was difficult to sleep with Arthur's rumbling snores.

Eventually, Mera used her hydrokinesis to put two droplets of water inside her ears, muffling the sounds.

She woke the next day to Arthur's arm over her bare stomach, her hair all over his face, and his mouth right against her ear.

The water droplets had long evaporated and she received the full brunt of his snores. The sounds sent ticklish shivers down her spine and she twisted around, turning her back on him.

The movement must have roused Arthur because the arm on her stomach tightened and he pulled Mera close to him, her back against his chest.

His mouth found the crook of her neck and he murmured, "Good morning."

His beard tickled her skin and she squirmed.

Arthur laughed, refusing to let her go.

Mera twisted in his arms again until she was facing him.

"Did you have a good sleep, my king?"

"Best I've had in years," Arthur replied, leaning down to kiss her.

Mera wrinkled her nose and faced away from him. Arthur's lips found her cheek instead.

There was another thing she learned about Arthur. His breath smelled bad in the morning. Mera wondered if hers did too.

"Brush your teeth first."

Arthur groaned and pouted. "Come on, babe."

He leaned in again but Mera pushed at his chest with her palms.

"What did you call me?"

Arthur stilled. The pet name had come out by accident.

"Babe," he slowly repeated.

Mera frowned, eyebrows etched together. "But I'm not a babe."

Arthur snorted. "Yes, you are! Have you seen yourself? You're hot!"

"I don't understand how my temperature has anything to do with how I look. Babies are small and fussy-"

"No, no," Arthur said, chuckling as he realized the source of Mera's confusion. She wasn't familiar with surface slang, the same way he had been confused by their underwater jargon. "I mean 'babe' as in gorgeous and sexy, not 'babe' like an infant." He caressed a finger over her cheek. "It's just a term of endearment. You know, a pet name."

Mera's nose wrinkled again, this time from confusion and not from his morning breath. She sat up.

"Why would you call me like you would your pet?"

Arthur sighed and sat up too, resting his shoulder against the headboard.

"If you call humans after pet names, what do you call your pets, then?"

"Human names," Arthur replied and as soon as he said it, realized just how ridiculous humans were. He shook his head. "Nevermind pet names and human names. 'Babe' is something some people like to call their lovers to signify their affection. It has nothing to do with being a baby. Although, some do call their girlfriends 'baby.' Something to do with them being someone they take care of or whatever. Anyway, trust me when I say being called 'babe' is a compliment."

The crease on Mera's chin slowly disappeared as she nodded in understanding. "What other names do your people call your lovers?"

"There's 'honey,' 'sweetheart,' 'love,' 'dear.' You guys must have some too, right?"

Mera nodded. "We call our lovers 'pearl.'"

"There you go!" As an afterthought, Arthur added, "But please don't use that on me."

Mera turned challenging eyes on Arthur. "And why not? If you are to call me 'babe!' I can call you 'pearl.'"

"Because I don't look like a pearl, now, do I? Pearls are fragile and white... And tiny. I'm hardly that."

In fact, if Mera had to liken him to an underwater thing, it'd have to be a sea urchin. Has she not ever likened his hair and beard to an urchin?

"Pearls are treasures," Mera corrected him. "Valuable to us underwater creatures, and even to you humans."

This time it was Arthur's turn to cringe. "Not digging it. You can call me 'babe' too."

Mera shook her head, eyes glinting playfully. "You're 'my pearl' for everyday, 'my king' on special occasions, and 'plankton' when I'm very angry."

Arthur growled and lunged at Mera, pinning her down beneath him.

Mera shrieked, laughing.

"Fine. You can call me 'pearl,'" Arthur relented. "But never in public and definitely not in bed."

Mera batted her eyes. "Oh, you're no pearl in bed, Arthur."

She rolled over him and pressed their lips together, kissing him deeply.

She broke the kiss, leaving Arthur breathing heavily and wanting more.

He moved to suck at the nape of her neck and Mera gasped.

"We should brush our teeth," she whispered, eyes fluttering closed.

"Later, babe."


End file.
